


уσυиg gυи & ∂яαgσи

by foreverinfernalbeauty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinfernalbeauty/pseuds/foreverinfernalbeauty
Summary: A young dragon takes a break under a cherry blossom tree with a young cowboy.





	

The young master hid from his elders as he held his knees tightly; the silky black hair covering the pale face. Today wasn't that great. In fact it was horrible for the young male. Hanzo had trouble learning this new technique of controlling the dragons that should only be learned when he is older, not at this age. Yet they want him to master such a skill In a few days. Due to him having a difficult time mastering it, his father strike him multiple times with a wooden sword for discipline. It wasn't something new, but today it hurt more than usual; more emotionally. There was so much pressure on his shoulders that he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to cry but he held in such an embarrassing emotion.  
Despite his stressing, hanzo didn't worry. Why? Because his favorite cowboy will be meeting up with him here soon. It only took a few days for hanzo to befriend Jesse, and ever since then he would skip a few training sessions to be with the other. There was something about being with the american that placed the young dragon at ease.

Jesse gazed over at the clock, grabbing his hat on his way out as he had to catch up with Hanzo. It was almost a week now that they met at the same place, same time under that cherry blossom tree further down from where Hanzo lived.  
He don't know why they did it, but he liked the others company. Maybe it was because he never had a real friend like this before?

5 minutes later the cowboy arrived and saw the smaller male hugging his knees; immediately knowing something was wrong.  
" Hey little girl ~ " he joked as that was his greeting pick up line whenever he saw Hanzo. Sitting down closely next to the dragon master, because he has the habit to invade Hanzos personal space. " You alright there? " he asked sweet, and caring as he handed him some typical American candies. They always made Hanzo smile.  
" This will cheer you up ."

Even though it was a joking insult, hanzos mood quickly lightened up when he heard the thick honey accent. "I'm not a little girl, you lazy American." He said with a bite, but he didn't mean it of course. When his personal space was invaded, the archer scooted away from the others body slightly to have space, but not far to seem rude. 

"Yes, I'm fine." Hanzo lied as he glanced over to the treats he had gotten addicted to in just a matter of days. "My favorites!" Hanzo said happily as he held the candies with a smile and started to open some. "I guess I can see why all of your people eat junk food, because these are delicious." 

A smile was formed on jesses lips when the dragon master face lit up whenever he saw the candy. " It’s because we know what good while all you guys eat is fish and that weird green thing around it." He teased back as He loved their teasing talks. 

"It's considered a healthy and fine cuisine," hanzo said a bet offened as he took a soft bite out of the candy.He then moved his hues over to mccree, only to chuckle softly . "The cherry blossoms are falling on your hair princess." Hanzo teased as he pointed to the many pink petals tangled in jesses hair, making some type of crown.

Furrowing his brows as he ruffled his hands through his hair, shaking all the petals out off it." Is it gone?" He asked like a helpless puppy as he gazed back at him. Laughing loudly as Hanzo's hair was also covered in it. But the difference was it made the smaller male even more stunning and girly looking.  
Before hanzo can get lost in the taste of his treat, he turned towards Jesse when asked if the petals were gone. "Yes they are- huh? Why are you laughing so hysterically?" The young master said confused. " You look like a glamour girl now." He said and without thinking it through that Hanzo maybe didn't liked to be touched, his hand gently caressed through the silk, dark hair stoking all the pink petals out off it. " maaaan your hair is soft ! " he said full admiration."I am not a "glamour girl" I don't even know what that is-," hanzos body froze when he felt the unknown feeling of a hand stroking his hair. Even though the archer wanted to move quickly he couldn't, because he was so shocked. Finally snapping out of it, hanzo swatted mccrees hand away. "I know it is, please don't touch it again." Not wanting to sound rude, hanzo added a thank you; blushing slightly as he said so.

Jesse froze up for some seconds when his hand got slapped away and the warning tone of the smaller male made him realize Hanzo had so many traumas about stuff involving his body that made Jesse worry. 

" I'm sorry .. I need to get used to your more strictly not touching policies " he sighed, but got a glimpse of the flustered face of Hanzo, Chuckling lightly with the cuteness of the more feminine boy. Plopping one of the candies in his mouth, while following the movements of the other closely. 

"Ugh why must they fall now?" The young dragon said annoyed as he reached up to remove more petals on his hair. As he did so, the sleeve slide down from his arm and reveled the Long bruise that was on his ivory skin. It was the first strike that cause him to lose balance and fall , the rest of them were around his abdominal area.

The long bruise caught the cowboy’s eyes as he almost chocked in his candy. Not caring that Hanzo didn't like to get touched, he grabbed him by the wrist. " What is this? "  
Jesse sneered more angrily then intended but the worst case scenarios popped up in his mind. 

" Who did this to you Hanzo " Jesse gave him a stern glare as he was ready to kill or beat up whoever hurt his best friend. " give me names and I'll make sushi out off them! "

Hanzos eyes widen when his wrist was suddenly grabbed. In any normal scenario he would have just pinned Jesse, but he didn't because they were friends. "What does it look like you fool? It's bruise. " hanzo said annoyed as he pried the others grip off him with his free hand. 

"No one hurt me! It's called training!" Hanzo said frustrated as he glared at the cowboy while patting out wrinkles from his clothes. "You won't be turning anyone into sushi today, so calm down you dog. " he said calmly as he reached for his candy bar that fell during whole thing.

Jesse relaxed as he totally forgot you could hurt yourself during practice. " You’re the fool! " he laughed more as an apology for being so blunt and worried. " Just be more careful will ya. " he handed Hanzo a new one because he didn't want him to eat something from the ground.He then laid back into the soft grass; gazed up at the pink litter blossom tree. Hanzo felt bad for lying to mccree, but it was the only way to keep this from getting out of hand. "I'll keep that in mind next time," he small male said with a slight chuckle as he watches the other lay down. For a brief time hanzo gazed at jesses sprawled out body, his eyes tracing every visible muscle; giggling when he spotted the others Tummy slightly exposed. " The bags under your eyes show me you have a hard time Hanzo. Why are they pushing you so hard? " mccree asked if he had no clue what or why they were training Hanzo for.

The subject Jesse brought up quickly ruined his mood. "Because I'm supposed to be perfect. Because I'm the next in line to be the master of the clan. They expect so much of me; they train till I can no longer stand. I never had a childhood, in fact I was never kid. I do all this while my brother is out there having fun!" Hanzo got worked up without Knowing, but quickly calmed himself from the bottled up angry. "I'm sorry for that..."

" Easy there, don't hurt yourself with all your frustrations." Jesse laughed, as it was the only way to make Hanzo forget about it.  
" That’s sad they make such a pretty boy like you work so hard.. " he rolled over on his side to have a better look at Hanzo as he tapped his hand on the grass. " Just relax, join me." The cowboy said smoothly as he wanted nothing more then to make Hanzo feel at ease. " Well I can see you are very mature for your age but it makes you even more beautiful, I mean beautiful in a wise way."  
He tried to sound smart for him.

The angry dragon was about to protest that he wasn't a pretty girl, but decided not to because Jesse will just continue to tease him. Upon with the others offer, hanzo was going to say no, but he reconsidered due to the Cowboys compliment. 

"Thank you," he said quietly as he looked over to place near Jesse. "Well I guess I can join, a nap sound nice right now." Hanzo said as he slowly lay down on the grass near Jesse, but still left room for personal space. Despite hanzo not wanting to seem more feminine than usual, he couldn't help but curl his body slightly.

Jesse smiled when he saw Hanzo wanted to fight back and said no but in the end just laying down besides him like a tired puppy. The urge to touch his hair was real. The curled up dragon was so pure yet so damaged at the same time, mccree had the urge to protect him. Even though Hanzo didn't need it and was probably way stronger than he was. 

" yes let's take a nap.. " Jesse yawned loudly as he smoothly rolled a bit closer to him. Laying his jacket over Hanzo's body so he won't catch a cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This was my first mchanzo fanfic and i hope i did alright! However more importantly i hoped you guys like it! Please leave comments to tell me your thoughts on it because in a way it helps me improve. ALSO i would love it if you can share my work? Much love! 
> 
> PS: more to come????


End file.
